Le Traumatisme de la Cinquième Année
by Dragonna
Summary: Chaque année, le trio d'or remarque que les élèves de la cinquième année semblent traumatisés par quelque chose dont ils refusent de parler. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe dans cette salle de classe un après-midi par an. Et personne ne veut en parler. C'est trop horrible.
1. Le Traumatisme

**Titre**: Comment traumatiser les élèves à Poudlard.  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages**: Les habitants de Poudlard.  
**Avertissement**: Aucun  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

En cette journée du moi d'avril de leur première année, Harry, Ron et Hermione revenaient de cours pour poser leurs affaires et travailler un peu dans la salle commune. Sauf que Percy était blotti dans un coin, tremblent, le visage ravagé. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs et il était très pâle. Les jumeaux le regardaient avec inquiétude.

«Percy?

- Tu as...

- ...un problème?»

Pas de réponse. Le préfet était littéralement pétrifié. Il claquait même des dents. Il semblait ne pas entendre ses cadets. Il se mit à trembler, balbutiant des choses inaudibles.

George tenta de détendre l'atmosphère «Tu as eu une mauvaise note?

- On t'a retiré des points?» fit Fred, taquin.

Mais leur frère ne répondit pas, figé. Il semblait traumatisé. Et il n'était pas le seul. Tous ceux de son année le semblait aussi. Finalement, l'adolescent fondit en larmes, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Ron, inquiet, s'approcha «Il a quoi Percy? Il est malade?

Je ne sais pas. Tout les cinquièmes années sont bizarres. Il avait un truc spécial aujourd'hui.» Répondit Fred, tapotant l'épaule du préfet de sa main.

«Quel genre de truc?

- Ha ça, je ne sais pas. Ils refusent d'en parler.»

Inquiet, le trio s'entre-regarda, se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour que ce genre de choses arrive. C'était peut-être quelque chose de Poudlard. Harry allait dire quelque chose quand George intervint, les sourcils froncés «D'ailleurs l'année dernière aussi, les cinquièmes année semblaient traumatisés par quelque chose, et l'année d'avant aussi.

- Donc c'est quelque chose qui arrive en 5e année?

- Sûrement. Hé Fred, si ça se trouve, c'est super marrant.

- On saura dans 2 ans.

- Je suis impatient d'y être.»

Percy leva les yeux vers eux et articula, entre ses larmes «Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est...» Sa respiration se précipita. «...C'est horrible.

- Trop cool, je veux y aller»

Fred se tourna vers Olivier qui était prostré dans son coin «Hé si on allait s'entraîner un peu? Ça te changerais les idées.»  
Mais le gardien semblait totalement catatonique. Il marmonnait des «Cauchemar, horreur, pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au juste?»

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules. Ils étaient quand même impatient de savoir ce qui leur arriverait dans deux ans.

Percy, Olivier et les autres exagéraient, c'était certain.

* * *

En cette fin d'après-midi de leur troisième année, Harry, Ron et Hermione revenaient dans leur salle commune. Tout leur sembla normal. Sauf que Fred et George était blotti dans un coin, tremblant et s'accrochant à la robe de sorcier de Percy. Fait tellement rare que le trio en resta bouche bée.

«Cauchemar...

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça.

- Je veux oublier.» couina George, pâle comme un linge. «Pardon Perce de m'être moqué de toi.

- Je ne souhaite ça à personne.

- Et dire que notre petit sœur chérie y aura le droit dans trois ans. Quelle horreur.

- Hé, et moi?» s'indigna Ron, vexé qu'on s'en fasse si peu pour lui. Mais ses frères ne semblèrent pas l'entendre. Harry regarda autour de lui. Comme chaque année, ceux de la cinquième étaient affalés un peu partout, les yeux dans le vide, triturant leurs vêtements et marmonnant des choses inaudibles.

Le survivant finit par dire, exaspéré:«Bon ça suffit, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir.» siffla Lee, recroquevillé dans un coin, les yeux dans le vague. Il tremblait lui aussi et se balançait d'avant en arrière.

«Mais si.

- Tu saura bien assez tôt.»

Hermione sembla réfléchir, comme si elle pensait trouver le problème des étudiants mais finit par hausser les épaules «Je suppose qu'on le saura bien assez tôt.

- Tu n'es pas curieuse?» fit Ron, se tournant vers elle.

- Si mais vu l'état dans lequel se mettent les élèves, c'est important.» Elle hésita et se lança, inquiéte «Ce n'est quand même pas les buses?

- Non. Tu nous vois nous mettre dans un tel état pour des examens?» gémit Fred, le visage enfoui dans les plis de la robe de son aîné. George hocha la tête, serrant Percy dans ses bras comme une peluche. Celui-ci semblait étonnement permissif et compatissant avec les deux terreurs. Jamais il n'aurait permit des câlins devant tout le monde avant.

George trembla:«Je pourrais plus jamais le regarder sans y repenser.

- Qui 'le'?»

Mais le jumeau de Fred avait fondu en larmes. Son frère l'imita et Lee suivit rapidement. Olivier, hilare, oubliant vite l'état dans lequel il s'était lui-même mit à l'époque, tapota l'épaule de Fred. «Allons Allons, tout le monde y passera.»

Soudainement Ron sembla mal à l'aise «C'est si horrible que ça?

- Pire encore.» gémit Fred, tandis que Percy, à la fois compatissant et amusé, lui caressait les cheveux.

Harry fonça les sourcils:«Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?

- On ne peut pas le dire.» Souffla Olivier en s'asseyant à côté de George.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que vous sécheriez ce truc sinon. Remarquez ce n'est pas conseillé de ne pas y aller. Parce que ceux qui n'y seront pas allés y auront quand même droit en retenue. Et il y a aura des points enlevé aussi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous donner un indice?

- Non.»

* * *

C'était une salle où des tentures cachaient les murs. Avec des tables et un tableau. Des stores étaient devant les fenêtres et un projecteur était posé au milieu d'une rangée. Les élèves de 5e année étaient tous assis, toutes maisons confondues et attendaient. Ils allaient enfin savoir. Certains semblaient mal à l'aise, comme s'ils présentaient quelque chose. D'autres parlaient joyeusement entre eux.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra, plongeant la pièce dans le silence.

«Dumbledore m'a chargé d'intervenir dans cette année. Vous arrivez à un âge où ce qui va suivre est inévitable.»

Harry plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que le plus horrible des professeur de Poudlard allait faire?

Rogue leva sa baguette et les tentures s'écartèrent, dévoilant des schémas. Il y eut des cris quand les élèves virent de quoi il s'agissait.

«Pendant l'après-midi qui va suivre, je vais aborder avec vous les sortilèges de contraceptions, les potions à prendre en cas d'impuissance ou si vous avez été assez bête pour ne pas utiliser les sortilèges.»

Avec son visage inexpressif et sa voix neutre, il était terrifiant. Les élèves étaient figés d'horreur, même les Serpentards.

«Évidement ce n'est pas une invitation à la débauche dans l'école. Si vous êtes surpris vous le regretterez amèrement. Et si une élève tombe enceinte, ça ira mal.» Il alluma le projecteur «Commençons par les sortilèges de contraceptions...»

_Au secours_, hurlèrent mentalement les élèves, toutes maisons confondues.

* * *

**Fin**


	2. C'était son Job

**Titre**: Comment traumatiser les élèves à Poudlard. Omake  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
**Personnages: **Severus Rogue  
**Avertissement**: Aucun  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

Le terrible professeur de potion se leva ce matin-là de fort bonne humeur. Il se rappela alors ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. Depuis quelques année Dumbledore lui avait demandé de se charger de faire ça. il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce n'était pas l'infirmière qui s'en chargeait. Elle était pourtant la plus indiqué pour cette tâche. Il avait prit le coup de main cependant et arrivait à faire ce cours préventif sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage.

_Voir les élèves horrifiés était amusant._

_Les voir pâlir était fort réjouissant. _

Ces petits malins qui s'embrassaient dans les couloirs. il en avait même trouvé dans un placard à balais un jour. Une Gryffondor avec un Serpentard en plus. Sa propre maison sombrait dans la débauche (le directeur aurait été ravi d'un tel rapprochement inter-maison). Heureusement ces deux-là allaient avoir le cours. Il détestait tomber sur ce genre de chose.

Même s'il avait eu du travail quand ce bon à rien de Lockhart était là. Ce type draguait les dernières années. Il avait prit l'habitude de vérifier, le soir, qu'il ne se passait rien dans son bureau. Et faisait changer le mot de passe des salles communes à minuit pour pouvoir choper les imprudents qui croyaient pouvoir faire les malins avec cet incompétent. Il fallait surveiller ce type louche. Ce séducteur incapable d'enseigner quelque chose aux élèves (ha si ça avait été lui...).

_Ce crétin avait prit ça pour des avances._

_Qu'il pourrisse à Saint-Mangouste._

Les septième années avaient eu le droit à un deuxième cours. Il avait rappelé d'un ton doucereux que les relations entre un élève et son professeur étaient mal vu, et pouvait conduire à un renvoi. Et avait ajouté, dans un rictus que si un certain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leur faisait des avances, elles devaient venir le voir immédiatement.

Les filles avaient eu l'air outrées, et les garçons avaient bêtement ricané.

_Heureusement Lockhart avait compris le message et n'avait rien tenté. _

_Il lui avait aussi mit les points sur les i._

_On ne touche pas aux élèves..._

_Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était peut-être un peu parano à ce sujet._

_Mais connaissant Lockhart, on ne savait jamais._

Il avait déjà du faire le chaperon des élèves lors du bal durant le tournois des trois sorciers. Des septièmes années en plus. Ceux-ci avaient eu le droit à un nouveau cours en retenue. Ca les avait calmé. Les schémas animés faisaient des merveilles. En plus une petite leçon de morale les avaient mis au bords des larmes.

_Il n'était quand même pas le gardien de la vertu des élèves._

Pour le moment, ça semblait porter ses fruits. Aucune grossesse à signaler. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se passait rien mais au moins ils semblaient appliquer ce qu'il avait dit.

Il alla dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner.

Cet après-midi, il allait traumatiser tout les cinquièmes années.

Il savait très bien dans quel état ils étaient après. Chourave avait dit qu'elle consolait des élèves au bords des larmes. MacGonagall le foudroyait du regard mais ne lui faisait pas de reproches. Elle traumatiserait surement les élèves elle aussi.

Même ses Serpentards l'évitaient pendant quelques jours.

_Ses cours de potions étaient agréablement silencieux et les élèves dociles. _

_Une vraie merveille._

Il eut un rictus sadique. Cette bande de sales gosses allaient souffrir.

_Potter allait souffrir._

_Et Lucius le remercierait pour ne pas à avoir à expliquer la chose à son fils._

Il ricana sous le regard surpris de ses collègues. Il regardait les élèves. Les 6e et 7e années lui jetaient des regards craintifs. Ils avaient peur pour leur cadets. Mais ils ne diraient rien. Ils les consoleraient après. C'était pour eux un bizutage tardif. Personne ne se moquait. Comme une entende, une trêve provisoire entre les maisons. Dommage que ça ne dure pas. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver non plus.

"Vous semblez de bonne humeur Severus"

Il grimaça. Ce crapaud ne pouvait pas le laisser en paix? Il se tourna vers Ombrage, un aimable sourire (crispé) aux lèvres. "Je vais parfaitement bien."

Dumbledore en profita pour rajouter "Vous n'oubliez pas votre intervention aujourd'hui.

- Je ne risque pas.

- Quelle intervention?

- Séance d'éducation sexuelle pour les cinquièmes année. Je dois leur faire la leçon et les informer." répondit-il aimablement, un air un peu trop sadique aux lèvres.

Il fut ravi de voir ce sale crapaud pâlir.

"Pourquoi ce n'est pas l'infirmière?

- Je suis, semble-t-il, plus efficace pour faire entrer le message dans la tête de ces adolescents."

_Nul besoin de dire qu'il les traumatisait._

_Ca devait même leur couper toute possible envie._

Vu la tête d'Ombrage, elle semblait imaginer très bien toute seule.

Il ricana mentalement.

* * *

Au repas du soir, il ignora le regard noir de Chourave, et sourit aimablement à sa collègue de Gryffondor. Ombrage parlait avec le directeur de Serdaigle plus loin et il en était ravi.

Les cinquièmes années semblaient ne pas avoir d'appétit.

Il eut un sourire.

Il adorait ce job.

Il aurait la paix pendant quelques jours comme ça.

**Fin**


End file.
